1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to video compression and, more particularly, to a system and method of encoding/decoding compressed video for three-dimensional and stereo viewing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional video compression techniques typically handle three-dimensional (3D), or stereo-view video, in units of a frame. The most straightforward method is to code two views separately, as independent video sequences. This straightforward method, however, suffers from poor coding efficiency. It also has higher complexity because it needs to encode/decoder, multiplex/demultiplex, and synchronize two bitstreams. To reduce the complexity of bitstream handling, synchronized frames from each view can also be grouped together to form a composite frame, and then coded into one single bitstream. This composite-frame method still suffers from poor coding efficiency. It also loses a view-scalable functionality, i.e., decoder can choose to decode and display only one view.
Alternately, as noted in U.S. patent application 20020009137, one view can be coded into a base layer bitstream, and the other view into an enhancement layer. This layer approach not only has a better coding efficiency, but it also preserves the view-scalable functionality. However, this method still has higher complexity due to its needs to handle multiple bitstreams (base-layer and enhanced-layer bitstreams).
It would be advantageous if compressed 3D video could be communicated with greater efficiency.
It would be advantageous if only one view of a compressed 3D or stereo-view could be decoded to permit viewing on legacy 2D displays.